cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna Besaid
Yuna Besaid was one of the District 6 females from Cloveismywife's 225th Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Drake Johnson, Xavier Woods, and Kate McAllister. Overall, she placed 20th out of 56. Personality Yuna will always try to help people. She has a desire to protect everybody and it is very hard for her to not prioritize others over herself. She doesn’t ask for help and doesn't expect anything from anyone. She always struggles to live up to the many things she expects from herself. She is very kind to others and loyal; sometimes a little too loyal. She has a tendency to believe the best about everyone and is easily taken advantage of. Looks She has short light brown hair to her shoulders, is quite short with no muscles, slim, has multi-coloured eyes. The right eye is dark blue and left one is green. Training Score 225th Hunger Games: 9 Games Yuna was sorted into arena 1. In the bloodbath, Yuna and Ashley Fretson, who allied before the games started, met up in the bloodbath and escaped to the beach where they stayed. The next day, Yuna used a raft to explore the ocean and she found something that looked like land. When the dawn of third day came, Yuna saw that what she had found was really just a bunch of rocks and she informed Ashley about it, but she insisted on going out on the ocean to examine it and Yuna gave in. They paddled out, but discovered soon that it really was just a bunch of rocks. Yuna and Ashley argued, but were cut off by a gigantic shark that took a chump of the raft and Ashley's arm. Ashley pleaded for Yuna to help her, but Yuna knew that she could not save her and Yuna swam back to shore, leaving Ashley behind. On the fourth and final day of arena 1, Yuna headed from the beach to the cove, but nothing else really happened. Yuna wasn't really mentioned in the bloodbath of the final arena, but she allied with Katrin Calix, Xavier Woods, Lira Roberts and Battleaxe Mason and she stayed with her allies at the cornucopia. In the early night hours of day 9, Yuna's alliance was attacked by Rowanne Tamela, Camellia Cyrellia and Sian Malley. Yuna began to run away from the cornucopia, but did not see that she was running towards her attackers. Camellia ran after Yuna and killed her. Kills N/A Allies Adullius Burshnack, Bloom Winterlake, Ashley Fretson, Katrin Calix, Xavier Woods, Lira Roberts, Battleaxe Mason Others Killed by: Camellia Cyrellia Aftermath Although Yuna was a part of a bigger alliance before, when she died she never really had the chance to make a good connection with her allies, and most of them also died at the same time as her so there wasn't much of an impact made by her death. Yuna had the opportunity to be revived for the Vengeance Games, but didn’t receive enough votes from the Capitol citizens. She was burned to death with the other tributes that hadn’t made the cut to the Vengeance Games. Trivia *Yuna was one of the only tributes to make it to the final arena and past the final arena bloodbath without getting a single kill. *Yuna's eyes have a resemblance to Sasha Selenta's eyes, the only victor from District 6. Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:225th Hunger Games Category:15 Year Olds Category:Spear Users Category:Awl Users